A little too much love
by Justrockzyxxx
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery are working on a case. The case of the missing jewels but when Valkyrie is taken by someone who has wanted her since forever it seems, can Skulduggery save her? Rated T as there may be violent chapters later on.
1. Brilliant Plan

"Duck!" Skulduggery yelled. Valkyrie abruptly obliged before muttering under her breath. They were backed up against the wall as Valkyrie was searching a key-ring for the correct key to let them out from the tight packed room they had been planning to hide in. It had grey drab walls and a window too small to get through. Everytime she got it wrong she cursed herself and had eventually started trying every single key in an attempt to get out.

Skulduggery on the other hand was holding off their attackers as much as possible, but was slowly getting pushed back.

"It might be a little blatant of me to say this but please…_hurry up!_"

"I'm trying!" Valkyrie screamed. She found the right key and opened the door as Skulduggery barrelled into the back of her. They both went sprawling into the narrow corridor. Skulduggery immediately sprang back up and splayed his hand, sending their two attackers back into the room. He then grabbed the door and with the key-ring still in the lock, shut it before locking them in. Valkyrie grumbled and got up slowly before glaring at Skulduggery.

"Next time you decide to lock us in a room please make sure there's nobody to attack us, and that you know which key gets us out!" she said with a sarcastic smile plastered on her face, slowly getting louder until she was shouting. A furious pounding on the door reminded her that she wasn't in the clear yet. She looked left then right,

"Which way's out?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"Left," Skulduggery said, Valkyrie turned to walk, "right actually," he corrected and she turned around. When Skulduggery didn't move she looked at him and an incredulous smile spread on her face.

"You don't actually know? Do you?" he seemed to go rigid for a moment before hanging his head in shame. She went to laugh before a thought struck her dead in it's track.

"If you don't know, and I don't know then how are we getting out of here?" they both froze and looked at each other as alarms started blaring. Very bulky men carrying very lethal guns charged around the corner, heading straight towards them.

"Hell," Valkyrie gasped,

"RUN!" Skulduggery shouted, grabbing Valkyrie as they opened fire.

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter but they will get longer. Please review any ideas or comments. Please! With a dash of chocolate ice cream on top!**


	2. The Meeting

**Laptops been down so I had to write this up. Things I do!**

_The room was quiet and the atmosphere tense. A pen tapped against the table as the last person joined the six already gathered there._

_"We are all present, now we may begin," an emotionless voice droned. All heads turned towards him as he stood up gracefully. He stepped around the table and contemplated his pre planned speech._

_"I'm guessing that you are all here purely out of curiosity so I will tell you now. If you don't agree then go. I don't have the patience for time wasters." A silence descended and the seven looked at each other carefully. "I am in a predicament of sorts, my heart belongs to another but she refuses to accept," One of the people stood up,_

_"I am not helping you chase a fantasy of yours. It is a waste of time and I'm leaving!"He turned and briskly walked out. Silence for a couple of seconds then a gun shot was heard._

_"As I said, I hate time wasters, now where was I?" none of the remaining six dared to say anything and just looked at him in fear. "Oh yes, I am in love but she does not love me back. I need her but it isn't as simple as just snatching her for me. It is a case of plucking her from the Skeleton Detective's side as the lady in question is none other than the despicable Valkyrie Cain._

Valkyrie stumbled under the impact as the bullets hit her arms. They had hit a dead end and was being hit by rapid machine fire; it was all she could do to protect herself. There was a gap in the firing and that was when Skulduggery struck, he grabbed Valkyrie's arm and hauled her up as he pushed at the air, sending the guards to the ground. He navigated through the maze of corridors, tugging Valkyrie behind him until they burst out into open air.

She immediately collapsed to the ground exhausted. She was bleeding uncontrollably as her body tried to replenish the blood which was being lost. Skulduggery fell to his knees beside her.

"Where are you hit?" he asked desperately, she vaguely motioned to her shoulder and wrist. Black spots were dotting her vision, she felt light-headed and dizzy. He quickly removed his jacket and that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out into unconsciousness.

**No idea how long this'll appear but it was about 3 full pages in my notebook… If you'd like it longer or have any ideas then please don't hesitate to tell me through reviews or PM-ing me! Virtual cookies to all who read this! (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Life or Death

**Here's the next chapter! It's half term now so I'm going to try and update more but I don't know how as I've got exams when I go back and a fictionpress account to update as well as 'Night of Amelia's flight' to update too but I'll try for you guys! Slight book 5 (Mortal Coil) spoilers in this chapter. Enjoy…**

Ghastly hurried out of his meeting and ran as fast as his robes would allow. If only he had been allowed to personalise them… The administrator turned the corner and almost barrelled into him, spluttering his full most apologies, but he had more important things to do. He carried on and soon arrived at his destination, the Medical Bay. Skulduggery was sitting still outside of the operating room. His hat covered his whole skull as he hung his head. Ghastly took a deep breath then spoke,

"How is she?" at first he didn't think that he would reply so he braced himself for the silence but Skulduggery did reply.

"She lost a lot of blood, burst an artery and is fighting for her life in there," Ghastly was silent for a moment, shocked at his bluntness.

"Don't" was all he said, Skulduggery raised his head.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go mad, don't lose hope and definitely don't lose the plot. If you do then we're all doomed." He didn't reply but just sat there, stock still. "Valkyrie is a strong girl. I've known it since I met her 5 years ago. She'll make it through this or my taken name's not Ghastly Bespoke."

"It's Elder Ghastly Bespoke actually." He quipped back. Ghastly smiled inwardly and felt relieved.

"And he's back," Skulduggery stood up and walked into the operating theatre. When Skulduggery drew his gun, Ghastly panicked and rushed in after him to see what was wrong. What he saw made him freeze dead in his tracks. Valkyrie was laying still, blood drenching the sheets below her with none other than Sanguine leaning over her, a scalpel in his hand. He looked up and a grin formed on his face.

"Look who it is, none other than the skeleton detective. Please don't shoot, not only will it be an unpleasant death on my part but it'll mean that Valkyrie will most certainly die as the original thing you call a surgeon is a bit indisposed at this moment in time," he motioned to the corner behind them where Nye was unconscious and slumped with a bulge growing on his head where he had been hit. Skulduggery didn't move and kept his gun trained on Sanguine.

"Gonna lower that thing soon? Or do desperate measures need to be taken?" he motioned downwards at Valkyrie. After a minute he eventually lowered his gun.

"What are you doing?" Ghastly whispered, fearing that Skulduggery had lost his mind,

"He's right,"

"About what?"

"It's easier to not shoot," Ghastly sighed and was about to reply when Skulduggery said,

"I always told her to be brave," he smiled to himself,

"Yes, yes you did," Ghastly stepped back a little and watched as Sanguine ran a needle in and out of Valkyrie. Sewing her up.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. All Sanguine did was smile as he made the last stitch.

"There, all done," he put the needle down and was immediately pushed back by Skulduggery.

"Hey!" he yelled, outraged by this sudden outburst. His glasses fell off and Skulduggery held him on the wall. Absent eyes looking deep into each other.

"What have you done to her?" he asked his voice dangerously low. Sanguine smiled, winked then out his hand on the wall behind him..

"Ciao," he greeted then sank into the wall. Skulduggery stumbled and let go for a moment. Mentally cursing himself he tried to grab into him but the wall and closed and he was gone. Ghastly looked over Valkyrie but nothing seemed wrong. Nye was beginning to stir so Skulduggery went over and pulled him up, pushing him towards Valkyrie.

"Check she's OK. Now!" he demanded, Nye looked startled but complied whilst Skulduggery and Ghastly stood there tense, watching him very carefully. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Whoever did this did a remarkable job. These stitches are clean and the wound sewn correctly and properly." Ghastly sighed in relief but Skulduggery simply sat down.

"Thank you," he murmured. Ghastly motioned for Nye to leave, he then looked at Skulduggery mournfully. He was just sitting there still, not moving, staring relentlessly at Valkyrie.

"You know where I am if you need me," he said. Skulduggery didn't show any sign of hearing him. He walked out leaving Skulduggery in silence.

**Here you are! I forgot to say but I don't own anybody yet. It's my lifelong ambition to but alas, I haven't quite achieved it yet… Thanks to all the people who've reviewed so far! Here are some responses for you people as I haven't had time to respond…**

**Skulduggery Bathilda Spark –** Glad to know I've made an impression on you and thanks for your enthusiasm towards my work!

**Mackinaw Weasel – **Here's more for you and I'll keep that in mind J

**Amy (guest) – **You've guessed it! Well done you! Although he's turned a bit twisted…

**Miss-River-Blaze – **I'm not going to kill her off yet. Not sure if I'm going to do it later either but I'm gonna keep it going for a while. I love them too so spoil yourself! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

**Geniusisme – **Thanks J

**Carolina Blues – **Thank you, glad you like him and that's exactly how I wanted him to be like. Glad you love it so far and here's some VC's for you too! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

**Tamani7 – **Here's the longer chapter for you! Sorry it took so long to update… Glad you love this story so much! Also thanks for your constructive criticism, it really helped me know what you guys like!

**Guest – **Here it is for you! Thanks for the tip! ;)

**xAriannA SerenitYx – **So happy that you love it! Really sorry it took a while to upload but I've seriously been really busy!

**Thank you for all the support and please review what you think! (::) (::) (::)**


	4. Pain like no other

**Worked on this one yesterday and was ready to upload it but then I had to go around my stepsister's flat for the night when something tragic happened… But here it is now! Sorry for the wait…**

When Valkyrie regained consciousness she had a definite pounding in her head. It was so bad she could hardly think because of it. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to be met with harsh light. She squeezed them shut again and brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the glare, it had made her head pound even more, nearly reducing her to tears. _What did I do last night? _She thought to herself. She felt weak and tired which was very unusual for her.

She was hot. The memory replayed in her head, they were running after she was shot, they escaped and then she blacked out. Was she dead? Her eyes burst open and she sat up straight upright, she cried out, a burning pain in her shoulder and wrist. She looked around the white room then noticed Skulduggery sitting there.

"Skulduggery?" she murmured her voice harsh and unnatural. When he didn't respond she cleared her throat and tried again a little bit louder,

"Skulduggery!" He was meditating; she had woken up after a brush with death to him meditating. She needed him now, she was scared and in so much bloody pain, she needed him and he was bloody meditating. She glanced at the tubes and needles stuck in her and didn't think, she grabbed them all and yanked them out. She figured one of them must have been vital as her whole body took on the meaning of pain. She felt like she was on fire and burning. She gasped and breathed heavily, the pain in her shoulder and wrist forgotten. Her heart monitor a constant bleep. She screamed as the pain heightened and then it died away altogether. Valkyrie was left barely conscious by the time the ordeal finished. Skulduggery suddenly jerked his head up as her heart monitor started bleeping rhythmically again.

"Valkyrie?" he looked ready to pounce when Clarabelle came rushing into the room. A blue haired phenomenon in an over flowery top and bright green jeans. She muffled a gasp and rushed over, picking up the tubes that Valkyrie had ripped out. When Skulduggery looked at her properly he saw she was hunched over, breathing unevenly with tears in her eyes.

"Valkyrie, what's wrong?" her eyes glanced his way then returned to looking down, her pain stricken face looking relieved as all her tubes were reattached. There were three, one was a clear liquid, a little bit like morphine but only much more effective, the second one was a blood bag and the third one was just a regular drip. Once Clarabelle had finished she gently pushed Valkyrie back down into a lying position. She looked over her then shouted,

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Valkyrie winced,

"Stop shouting, my head hurts already," her voice was back to normal now. Clarabelle looked guilty.

"Sorry. Doctor Nye told me that when you wake up I had to check that you could hear me,"

"By shouting?"

"Well…no…but how else would I check?" Valkyrie was about to reply but Clarabelle simply smiled at Skulduggery then merrily skipped out the room.

"Strange girl," he muttered.

"Which one?" Valkyrie quipped, bringing Skulduggery from his thoughts.

"Obviously you my dear," if he had had a face he would have been smiling in relief, but then the image of her pain stricken face from mere moments before made it's way back into his sights.

"What was wrong? I heard screaming but by the time I had returned from my meditative state you had stopped," Valkyrie's eyes went wide,

"It was horrible. I had just regained consciousness and had a flashback of being shot. I called to you but you didn't respond, I had a sudden urge to take out my tubes so I did. After that it felt like my entire body was on fire, my heart stopped beating, and then when it wasn't bad enough already the pain got worse. That's when I screamed," She went silent and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me? I've woken up from worse and things and never felt that like that. What was different this time?" Skulduggery remained silent and she sighed, "The weirdest thing is that it just went away, my heart started beating again and all that was left was the feeling that I was barely conscious, as soon as you woke up. As if your awareness meant something," Skulduggery still remained silent. Sanguine. It must have been him. He'd tampered with Valkyrie when he was in the operating theatre with her. He stood up and ran from the room, ignoring her shouts of protest behind him. He kept running until he got to Ghastly's office and burst in. Ghastly looked up shocked and surprised at the sudden entrance but as soon as he realised it was Skulduggery he jumped up to meet him.

"What is it? Is Valkyrie ok?"

"Yes, she's fine but I'm not sure for how long,"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She woke up and had a sudden feeling of her whole body being on fire which shouldn't have happened. I have a theory that Sanguine has tampered with her blood," Ghastly was silent for a moment,

"With what?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out,"

"How?"

"I'm going to find Sanguine and force him to tell me,"

"Where will you start? And what about if something happens to her here whilst your gone. What will you do then?" Skulduggery paused, stunned. He didn't know what he'd do. He saw himself as responsible for her and her well-being; it was his job to protect her, if he failed…

"I'll take her with me then," Ghastly sighed impatiently,

"You'll have to wait for her to recover then,"

"She has already,"

"Has Nye told you that?"

"No but you know Valkyrie, all she needs is a sleep and she's raring to go. She's recovered, just waiting for me now," Ghastly didn't look convinced at all.

"Keep her in for one more day please. For me. I'll send out people to look for him and if he's sighted, to report to me then I'll tell you. Save you the trouble," Skulduggery thought about it for a minute and Ghastly thought he was going to refuse when he said,

"Sure, that's what everybody's here for isn't it? To do our bidding and help us live our lives," Ghastly chuckled,

"Yes, yes they are," he shook his head and smiled as Skulduggery walked back out.

"Why is it always you Valkyrie, you're the one who keeps us sane and together." He murmured before calling the administrator. After two dial tones he picked up,

"Yes Elder Bespoke? Would you like a coffee or perhaps you…"

"Get 5 teams out searching for sanguine. NOW! And if they happen to find anything even remotely related to him then they are to report back to me," he interrupted,

"Yes Elder," he replied, a little flustered then hung up. Ghastly sighed, how he longed for the quiet, simple life of a tailor back. No ridiculous rules, robes or ceremonies. That would be the life…

He heard a familiar rumbling and turned as Sanguine rose out the floor with Tanith.

"Hello Ghastly Dear, I need a chat with you," she said, he lunged for his desk and the security alarm but before he could get there Tanith wrapped an arm around his neck, "It wasn't a request darling,"

"It never is with you, why you don't just leave me and her alone I'll never know! You… you filthy thing," he replied, regretting every insult that left his lips.

"How rude of you," she pushed Ghastly to the floor and kicked him, the last thing he saw was Tanith's slender boot as it hit his head.

* * *

**There you go. Worked really hard on this chapter to get it up before school started and it was a long one! Yay on my part! Got exams starting tomorrow but I'll try again to update quick. Please review! Here's some VC's (::) (::) (::)**


	5. Embarrassing Betrayals

**This took SOOOO long I know! But I haven't had my notebook handy for a while and that's where I write up these chapters first during school before typing it up for you guys… Hope you like it!**

_"So, is she set Sanguine?"_

_"Good and proper boss, even tested it on her when she woke up." He drawled back lazily,_

_"Where are the rest of our people?"_

_"What people?"_

_"The people who I've appointed to join me and my plan,"_

_"Oh…them guys, well their in the meetin' room at the moment, arguing over who's going to have the pleasure of torturin' Miss Cain an' who's going to have the camera ready," the man smiled cruelly and nodded._

_"Excellent. It's a shame that I have been driven to doing this but she has ignored me and undermined me for too long!" Sanguine nodded slowly._

_"Yeah…about tha'…how could she undermine you? She's a teenage girl an' you're a…"_

_"Hush now Sanguine, the walls have ears,"_

_"No, that's animals," the man sighed regretfully,_

_"How are you so dumb?" Sanguine shrugged._

_"If that's what you think then you're wrong. I'm one of a kind an' loyal. But dumb? Nah, I'm the hitman deluxe," before the man could respond Tanith sauntered into the room._

_"We have decided now, what we have decided is…"_

_"Does it suit the plan and requirements?" the man asked impatiently_

_"Yes,"_

_"Then I don't need to know who is doing what,"_

_"But some aren't going so could be used differently,"_

_"Tell me then,"_

_"Well…"_

As soon as Valkyrie had watched Skulduggery run of she had been suspicious. She kicked back her covers and sat up carefully, weary of the dull throb in her shoulder. She breathed in and stood up, she swayed unsteadily for a moment but it passed. She went to the cupboard at the end of the bed and looked inside; sure enough her clothes were there. She gratefully took them out and put them out, feeling almost back to normal. Nye walked in and stopped when he saw her dressed and ready.

"You're recovering well I see,"

"Yep, almost back to normal," she moved her wrist a little too quickly and winced as a spark of pain shot up her arm.

"You will need to remain in bed for the night unfortunately," he said, regret clear in that annoying voice of his,

"But I'm fine!"

"No, you are still recovering,"

"What has happened to me?"

"Whatever do you mean girl?" Valkyrie was silent for just a moment,

"Did something different happen to me? Was there something in the bullets?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You've never told me to stay overnight. I know the thought repels you," Nye stayed silent, "Answer me!"

"I really don't want to answer now if you don't mind," he turned to leave but Valkyrie grabbed his arm.

"Answer me Nye or I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll what?" he interrupted, "Tell of what I did? Don't forget that I know your little secret. You know about Darquesse and I'm very sure the sanctuary will be interested too." Valkyrie gulped but let go.

"Please, I beg you,"

"Fine! But you won't like it!" he exclaimed, anger evident in his eyes. "Somebody else had your life in their hands when I was unfortunately knocked out,"

"Who?"

"A Mr Sanguine I'm led to believe." Valkyrie collapsed onto the bed. Sanguine had messed with her insides.

"Where's Skulduggery?" She was so scared that he had gone after him although she hid it well. She wanted to go with him, how dare Sanguine do that? What was he after?

"I have no idea where the Skeleton Detective is currently, only that he left quickly,"

"Which way?"

"Elder Bespoke's office but you must go back to bed. If you happen to die then I'll get killed too. I cherish my sorry excuse for a life and do not wish it to end because of a disobedient girl." Valkyrie tried to barge past him but he grabbed her injured wrist. She gasped as the pain hit, making her eyes water. Surely she should have been fixed up by now? Nye replied as if reading her mind.

"We thought it to be better if we focused on trying to pinpoint exactly what Sanguine did to you, instead of patching you up as quick as we can like we usually do. That is the reason for your prolonged time in here. Now, if you wouldn't mind," he gestured to the bed, "You will stay or do I have to get the cleavers in here to guard you?" Valkyrie knew the situation was helpless so slumped defeated and shook her head.

"I'll stay," she mumbled. Nye let go and watched her with it's beady eyes until she hesitantly laid back down.

"Get changed back into the standard nightdress," she sighed and stood up,

"Turn around then…"

"For you to run?"

"No, for some decency." He shook his head. She took off her jacket and put the nightgown over the t-shirt she was wearing underneath. She then slid her trousers down from underneath the gown. When she had finished she picked up her clothes and shoved them back into the cupboard in which they came. She slumped back into the bed as Nye locked the cupboard.

"Just in case," he mocked. He was enjoying every moment of this, having absolute power over her. Valkyrie knew it. Who wouldn't? She huffed in frustration and glared at Nye until he left, closing the door behind him. As soon as he'd left she jumped up to open it again but found it locked. She screamed in anger and battered the door with all she had.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed, fury bubbling up inside of her. She kicked the door, blasted the door and even tried to set it on fire but nothing worked in the slightest. What was this door made of? She stopped for a moment and heard a commotion outside.

Skulduggery went straight back to Valkyrie and could hear her commotion from three corridors away.

"LET ME OUT!" he heard her scream angrily. He set off at a run and arrived to see Nye stopped outside her dear, smiling to himself. Skulduggery heard Valkyrie attacking the door so stormed up to Nye viciously, pulling his gun from the holster.

"What have you done?" he snarled pointing his gun at Nye's head.

"Simply locked her in for purely her own safety," he sneered,

"Let her out."

"I cannot do that,"

"What's stopping you?"

"The fact that I've swallowed the key,"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"It was an accident purely, I tripped and it flew into my mouth, it was either swallow or choke to death."

"How is she supposed to get out then?"

"By getting an old fashioned magical locksmith,"

"Get him now,"

"He comes in the morning, you'll have to wait until then,"

"There is no way of getting out at all?"

"No." Skulduggery sighed and dropped his gun to his side.

"When she gets out, you better sleep with one eye open,"

"You won't kill me detective,"

"I'm not talking about myself," Nye was silent.

"She will kill you if given the chance," he insisted. Nye looked at Skulduggery with amusement,

"I've done worse," he simply said then turned around and left. As soon as he turned the corner Skulduggery sat down outside Valkyrie's door. He could hear nothing inside.

"Valkyrie?" she didn't reply so he took that she'd either gone to sleep or was in a mood about being locked in. He metaphorically sighed and braced himself for a long night.

**So here it is! Please review! Any ideas would be great but if not then a simple thing on what you think would be great too! Virtual cookies for those who read this! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Dream Walker

**Two week Easter holiday now. YAY! I will update as much as I can but I have loads of plans so all I can do is try my best. Thanks to all you wonderful people who review! This whole chapter is in Valkyrie's POV.**

* * *

_His body was pressed against mine. My back against his chest as I felt his fingers playing with my hair. Fletcher Renn. The boy who wore the most ridiculous hair in the name of fashion was mine. All mine. The moment was perfect. _

_She felt his warm breath against her ear just carrying three words._ "_I love you," now this moment was glorious, nothing on earth could spoil it. She smiled to herself and just lay there, bathing in his warmth. She turned around to look at his face, she knew this was a dream and that in reality she was locked in a room but she still wanted to see his face one last time before she woke up._

_ As her eyes saw his gentle smile and his blue eyes they morphed. She gasped and clasped at him, wanting him to stay but his face changed for the worse. Before she could move away, Caelen had replaced Fletcher with his hungry grin. She pushed away automatically. At least tried to but he pulled her closer. She squirmed and struggled relentlessly against him and eventually after a final push sprung away from him. _

_She ran to the door, clasped the knob and twisted but the door was locked. She furrowed her brow then tried again but it still didn't yield. She felt rather than heard Caelen coming up behind her and it gave her a burst of adrenalin. She pulled the door and it opened, just like that, as she went sprawling back. Careering into Caelen who managed to catch her effortlessly, she struggled as she looked at the person who had opened the door. It was Fletcher. _

_She sighed in relief and smiled at him. Loving how even in her dreams he'd save her in the nick of time. So much like Skulduggery…_ _She pulled against Caelen but still found it hopeless. She tensed up as she felt Caelen pull her close, his lips kissing her neck. A sound escaped, from her lips as he put his hands around her waist and flung her onto the bed._

_ Fletcher stepped into the room and tapped Caelen on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned with a fiendish grin and Fletcher mimicked it exactly. By now Valkyrie had gotten back up and was edging hr way around the room, letting Fletcher distract Caelen. She almost got out as well but then Fletcher turned and glared at her._

"_And where do you think you're going?" he asked spitefully. Her eyes widened. What was Fletcher doing? She looked at Caelen who winked then jumped out of the window. She narrowed her eyes at Fletcher as he advanced towards her wearing a sweet smile but she wasn't falling for it. Yet. Why had Caelen just left like that unless something bad was going to happen? Something had happened and she was determined to know what. _

_She hit a wall behind her and watched his every move, looking for any sign at all that'd prove that it wasn't him but she found nothing. She started to relax and smiled back when he suddenly disappeared. She looked around in shock but he reappeared almost at once, holding something behind his back. Flowers. It had to be! __He stepped towards her, so close that she could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. She laughed and put her hands on his chest._

"_What's that you have behind you're back good sir," she mocked, using the best English accent she could make. He laughed and shook his head._

"_Oh Valkyrie…" he had a pitying tone to voice. She looked at him with confusion evident on her face until he pulled out the thing he'd been holding behind his back. It wasn't flowers as she'd first thought. In fact, it wasn't anything even remotely as pretty or innocent. What he held was a gleaming knife. Looking deadly as the light glinted off its sharp edge._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, barely managing to force the words out. He didn't reply. One moment he was just stood there and the next he was right in front of her, pushing the knife into her until it was buried up to its hilt. He was holding it with a vice like grip, preventing her from pulling it out._

"_Why?" she gasped. Her heart breaking as blood poured out of her. She couldn't feel what was happening but it was torture being able to watch the consequences. Blood spilling from around the wound like an endless waterfall. He smiled at her but it looked sick._

"_I have wanted too do this since forever. I never knew it but it has been inside of me, waiting to come out. Begging for me to release it. Similar to your Darquesse."_

"_What are you talking about? You're saying that this isn't you! That can't be right!" Valkyrie looked pityingly at him, but he didn't notice._

"_The Fletcher you know is long gone. I have seen the light and I have realised that you must die for the world to survive! Now enough talking. Goodbye Valkyrie Cain."_ "_What…?" he twisted the knife fully then pulled it out._

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and found that she was in fact still in the room that Nye had locked her in. Her mind quickly came together and she realised that a woman was standing at the end of her bed. Valkyrie's eyes widened as she noticed Sanguine casually leaning against the wall behind the woman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, adrenalin coursing through her body. The woman had long blonde hair which fell in waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were closed but as soon as Valkyrie had taken in her appearance they flew open to reveal purple eyes underneath.

"What are you doing here?" Valkyrie asked again. Her body tense and poised for attack.

"Breaking you," she stepped forward and Valkyrie responded immediately.

"Skulduggery! SKULDUGGERY!" she yelled, she couldn't deal with this right now so resulted to screaming for her mentor. Letting him know that she was in trouble. That was when she realised she was locked in but surely he'd find a way to get in.

"Valkyrie? What's wrong? VALKYRIE!" The woman stepped closer and Valkyrie sprang off of the bed and started attacking the door with her fists. Sanguine grabbed her arms from behind and restrained her tightly. She screamed, infuriated that she couldn't get free. She heard Skulduggery on the other side of the door, begging for her to tell him what was going on. She felt the ground rumble underneath her and only managed to yell in surprise before she was taken under. Sanguine let go of her and she raised a hand to attack.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you. I'm your only way out of here." She reluctantly brought her hand back down and glared at where she thought he was. A torch switched on and her face lit up. "Now, you're just gonna put these lovely little shackles on and do everything I tell you or you may just find yourself in a bit of trouble." Valkyrie stepped back slightly, hitting the side of the cavity behind her.

"No," she said defiantly, putting her hands behind her back.

"Let's do it the hard way then," the light turned off and she was blind. She read the air and felt him coming towards her. As he lunged she dodged, relying on the feel of the wall as she moved to the other side of the small cavity.

"There's no space to run away." He taunted. He clicked his fingers as she hit a corner. She read the air and found him stalking her. She was trapped in a pitch black hole with a mad man targeting her. How could her day get any worse? But it did as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Before she could react he shackled her wrist. She felt her magic dampen in that hand so desperately tried to keep her other hand out of his reach but in such an enclosed space it was near impossible. Sure enough, he shackled both hands behind her then moved them in a peculiar let her go and she tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Don't even try. You're attached to me. You're not going anywhere now please stand still." She heard the un-sticking of tape and bent as far forward as she could but Sanguine pulled her back then stuck the tape around her head, making sure it covered her mouth. She struggled so hard as he did so but he still managed to complete his work.

"Much better," he said to himself more than to her. He rose and they emerged into the locked medical room once again. The purple eyed woman was perched on the edge of the bed, massaging the sides of her head as if she had a headache whilst Skulduggery had gone silent. Sanguine moved and Valkyrie was dragged along in front of him. Her shackles attached to his belt she had worked out. The woman looked at her and smiled before starting to speak.

"You are probably wondering who I am. That question although insignificant under these circumstances, is one I am happy to answer in order to feed your curiosity. My name is Lucrezia Dormiens and an added bit of knowledge for you is that I am a Dream-walker." Valkyrie was confused although she didn't let it show. Lucrezia carried on with that dreamy voice of hers. The kind of voice that could sing the sweetest lullaby or could lull people to sleep. Valkyrie could feel its effects working on her but she refused to give in to them.

"I have been given a task from my leader to simply break you down. But that wouldn't be too fair now, would it? What would happen to your friends? Ghastly, Skulduggery, and what about Tanith Low. I'm sure there is cure for her out there somewhere. The world is a big place after all." Valkyrie was seething with anger by now. What was all this leading up to? "But none of that would be near effective as much as your relationship with the boy. Fletcher Renn." Valkyrie exploded with rage as the dream came rushing back to her. She struggled furiously against whatever was holding her to Sanguine.

She caught Lucrezia's eye and end of the dream replayed itself in her head. Fletcher was working with Caelen then Fletcher stabbing her. It all became too much for her as tears found themselves falling down her cheeks. It had all felt so real. "That's right, Fletcher hurt you. Fletcher betrayed you. He attempted to kill you too." a moment of silence past, making Valkyrie all too aware of the weakness in her legs. She was only standing because of the fact that she was attached to Sanguine. Lucrezia nodded to Sanguine and he unhooked her from his belt. She collapsed to her knees and hung her head. He hadn't done I t. He didn't do anything. But then again… She heard a familiar pop and looked up to see Skulduggery and Fletcher.

* * *

**And there you have it! I have the next chapter ready and waiting in my notebook but it may take me a couple of days to type it all up. A long chapter for you guys as a sorry for not updating… Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story regardless! Please review! :) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. Boyfriend Trauma

**Here it is as promised! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. :) ;) :D**

Fletcher had a determined expression on his face and when he saw Valkyrie in her crumbled position he seemed to explode. He lunged straight for Sanguine who was startled to see a boy with OTT hair springing for him. Skulduggery on the other hand had gone straight for Lucrezia. She was currently backed up against the wall as The Skeleton Detective stalked her menacingly. Her expression reminded Valkyrie of a startled goldfish.

"Sanguine! Leave her! Just get us out of here!" he froze in the act of defending himself to sink into the ground which sent Fletcher sprawling. Skulduggery lunged for Lucrezia but she was pulled under. He made a sound of frustration and hit the wall where Lucrezia's head had been only moments before. Valkyrie moved herself so she was leaning against the wall, her eyes wide and unfocused. Fletcher got up and walked towards her. A sweet smile on his face. She looked at him then shook her head and murmured under the tape. He stopped and she looked up at him tearfully. Skulduggery was watching her carefully and put his hand out to Fletcher.

"Don't. Let me." Fletcher looked heartbroken but let him cautiously approach her. He reached down and pulled her up by her arm before leading her over to the bed. He let her sit on the bed on her own then carefully picked open her shackles. Her arms fell to her side limply. She didn't even show any signs of noticing. Suddenly she looked at her stomach and pulled up her top desperately. The scar she had imagined wasn't there but then again it wouldn't be, it would have been fixed by Nye. No scars guaranteed. It scared her fully that she was finding it hard to distinguish between dream and reality. She looked up at Fletcher as he again attempted to approach her. This time her reaction was scarier as she scrambled back until her back hit the wall once again. Her hands were shaking as she slowly pulled the tape away from her face. It took the top layer of skin from her lips as well as a few strands of hair. She threw the tape away onto the floor but still didn't talk.

"Valkyrie? What's wrong?" Fletcher asked carefully, desperate to know the answer. She looked about to answer but then burst into tears. Distraught, he ran forward and enveloped her inside a hug. She screamed and thrust him back.

"No! I won't let you do it again!" she burst out, he looked at her confused.

"Do what?" she broke down into more tears, which was when Skulduggery decided to step in.

"Fletcher, I thank you for your help but please leave me and Valkyrie alone. I think we need to talk."

Fletcher was too stunned to say anything but he nodded slightly then disappeared. Once he was gone Valkyrie drew up her knees and put her head onto her them. Skulduggery sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Want to tell me what happened or are you just going to let me annoy you until the magical locksmith arrives?"

Valkyrie thought about staying silent, but in the end it just spilt out of her.

"She messed with my mind. My dreams. At least I think she did but either way her stabbed me. It felt so real but I woke up so surely it can't be. Right? Then I saw them two standing over me. She was Lucrezia, a Dream-walker. She told me that she was here to break me. I started screaming and it got confusing from then on. All I know is that Sanguine restrained me and Fletcher stabbed me. He was working with Caelan all along. I thought nothing could get to me but she did. She's made me doubt what I believe in." she went silent and waited for the information to sink in.

"What do you mean by 'Fletcher stabbed you'? He's never done anything of the sorts to you that I am aware." She took a deep breath ready to explain. Now she had calmed down she found it easier to talk about things.

"Lucrezia made me dream. That was how she messed with me. She gave me a dream where Fletcher stabbed me. Told me he never loved me and I needed to die before he did it. I'm now scared of him as whenever I see him that moment replays itself in my head non stop, like someone's sick idea of a joke. I then start panicking thinking he's going to do it although I know deep down that he won't, and I do what I did just then." She collapsed into him and he responded by hugging her gently. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks but she refused to let them. They just sat there like that for what seemed forever but at last they heard someone on the other side of the door. Sometime during the night Skulduggery had reclaimed her clothes and she had changed into them. They stood up as the door opened on a greasy man in threadbare overalls and dandruff laden hair. He went away without a word. As Valkyrie stepped out she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Free at last, now where is it?" she asked menacingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Skulduggery replied innocently. Just as Valkyrie was about to reply, the thing in question turned the corner and on seeing her free froze in place.

"YOU!" she roared, storming up to him like a freight train. She backed him up to the wall and pointed an accusing finger at his head as her other hand held a fireball. Too close for Nye's liking.

"How DARE you do that! I could have been killed!" Nye had a confused face.

"You were only locked in a room for the night!" he pleaded,

"Well then, you obviously haven't heard!" she went to burn his head but Skulduggery pulled her back. As much as he was enjoying this moment and would have enjoyed seeing him burnt, that would mean that he'd have to arrest Valkyrie for assaulting a sanctuary agent although he could always turn a blind eye…

"Come on Valkyrie. We've got things to be doing." He'd just want to join in the fun. No, better off they go. Valkyrie still struggled, trying to get at Nye. He pulled her down the corridor then turned around. "And you better stay out of our way for the next few days if you value what life you have left. I won't be able to stop her doing whatever happens then." He left Nye on that warning and fought to get Valkyrie out of the sanctuary. They gained a few weird glances but he ignored every one of them. Once they got outside she broke from hid grip and ran to the door again but Skulduggery held her in place with air displacement.

"Hey! That's no fair!" She blurted angrily. Skulduggery chuckled to himself. He was about to make a quick comeback when Fletcher appeared. Luckily Valkyrie hadn't seen him yet, even though she had calmed down. Skulduggery released the air from around her and she turned round with a cocky smile plastered on her face. Once she saw Fletcher her expression became strained. He came forward with his arms held out, going in for a hug. Skulduggery could see how hard she was trying to not let her emotions out but when he touched her she winced, her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes squeezed shut. Fletcher pulled away slightly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" he urged. She pulled away from him fully, muttering to herself.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this right now, I'm so, so sorry." Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at Fletcher's pain stricken face. He turned to Skulduggery for answers.

"What happened to her?" Behind him Valkyrie was emotionless. Almost. A single tear managed to escape her and rolled down her cheek.

"Lucrezia made her dream. It felt so real as she messed with Valkyrie's head. That was what freaked her out." Skulduggery said. Fletcher was silent for a moment before saying.

"What did she dream about?"

"You were betraying her. You were working with Caelan and stabbed her brutally. Telling her your relationship was all a sham and that you wanted her dead."

Realisation dawned on Fletcher's face as he turned around to look at Valkyrie. She looked at the ground, her body tense.

"I'll just leave you for a few days. Then we can try again. Ok?" he said gently, understanding her need for space. She nodded and looked up at him thankfully.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He kissed her cheek and whispered back,

"Not your fault. Don't blame yourself," he then stood up, waved and disappeared. She collapsed to the ground and Skulduggery put his arms around her.

"It'll be OK. All you need is some rest. We'll get back to the case in the morning. It'll distract you at least. It'll be Ok." He urged but somehow Valkyrie completely doubted it.

**There you go! I'll have the case next chapter! I realised that in the summary it mentioned the case but it hasn't starred in this story yet at all. Bit of an epic fail there… But anyway, I'll update soon as I can and please review!**


	8. The Diner

**Tried to get this up earlier but…complications got in the way. Giving me sloppy mash and unflavoured jello for a few days… Three guesses to where I was! But here it is!**

* * *

In the morning she woke up in a familiar room. Skulduggery had driven them back to his house and she had immediately resided on her favourite sofa although there was a perfectly good bedroom upstairs. She sat up and stretched excessively and watched Skulduggery come down the stairs.

"Ah, you're awake then," he said, ruffling her hair as he walked by. Valkyrie smiled mischievously before leaping up at him. She grabbed his hat then jumped out of his range as he went to grab her. "Now what are you planning to do with that?" he asked before trying to jump Valkyrie but she knew him too well. She sprang back playfully, beaming at how she'd outsmarted Skulduggery.

"Now, is this how mature young women act nowadays? If so, then I fear for your generation." He cocked his head in a playful manner before motioning with his hand. The hat flew from her grip and she grumbled about him using an unfair advantage then settled back down onto the sofa.

"I'm hungry," Valkyrie stated indignantly. Skulduggery waited a moment before saying,

"I think I have some pizza left over from a couple of nights ago." Valkyrie shrivelled her nose in disgust.

"That pizza is from 4 nights ago. You still have it?" he went out the room and came in a few moments later with a pizza box in his hand. He opened it and something fell out of it.

"That used to be a perfectly good pepperoni slice." Valkyrie declared mournfully. She picked up the unrecognisable slice and put it back into the box. She then took it out of Skulduggery's hand and walked to the kitchen to bin it. After that deed was complete she turned to Skulduggery who had followed her.

"Let's go to that diner," she said happily,

"Which one?"

"The one where they had the big pancakes and breakfast muffins of course!" Valkyrie stressed her arms out by her sides.

"Of course…" Skulduggery sighed then walked out with Valkyrie trailing behind him happily.

Once they were inside the Bentley Valkyrie sank into her seat.

"Seatbelt," Skulduggery grumbled,

"What's up"? Valkyrie asked quietly, thinking that he was upset because of her. When he didn't answer she carried on with, "Is it me?"

Skulduggery turned his head to her.

"What makes you think that something is wrong with me?"

"The way you're grumbling and not talking to me like you usually do."

"I was talking to you this morning."

"But you're not talking now!" she sighed, exasperated. She hated arguing with him so changed the subject.

"Do you have any ideas on who stole the jewels." She asked. Skulduggery visibly perked up as she said that. Notably pleased at the change of subject.

"I do in fact but I want to see if you have a theory too. So tell me, where were the jewels before they were stolen?"

"In a very secure place."

"Being?"

"The Repository."

"What can these jewels do?"

"They can alter people's feelings and personas,"

"So why are they so dangerous?"

"With them you can make a person really vengeful and it can have really bad result."

"Vague but that explanation will do. They also have the power to make a person or place nonexistent in their memories, leaving no traces. Now, were they simply in the Repository?"

"No, they were in a specially made box which if opened led to a very painful death."

"So how did you get to them?"

"By opening a secret panel,"

"Who were the only people with this information?"

"The Elders, Meritorious, Crow and Tome,"

"Your forgetting some people, I doubt they'd appreciate that much,"

"Also the Administrator and the person who originally made it. Right?"

"Right, the Elders are unfortunately dead so it couldn't be them. Could it?"

"Obviously not,"

"What about the administrator."

"He passed on the information to Guild who then passed it onto Crux."

"Was that smart of him?"

"No. Guild is now carrying out a life sentence for nearly blowing up a stadium and Crux has gone missing. Driven insane by his glance at the Faceless Ones."

"Actually he's dead."

"What?"

"He was shot but nobody thought to look into why as he is insignificant anyway."

"Oh, well it couldn't be him then."

"No, but you were thinking along the right lines."  
"Was that a compliment? Are you going soft on me?" Valkyrie joked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Not at all. So who is left with the information,"

"The person who originally made it,"

"What do you know of him?"

"Wasn't he taken then murdered or murdered then taken?"

"Why is both a possibility?"

"Their was evidence of a murder at his house and the warehouse where his body was found,"

The car stopped and Valkyrie looked at the diner. It was a cheap imitation of a 60's café but it boasted the best food around. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of their pancakes and burgers. She smiled and caught Skulduggery chuckling at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" she protested. He put his hands up in mock surrender then got out. She glared at him then got out too. As she practically ran tot eh door he walked normally behind. Once she was inside she went to a table by the window and waited impatiently for Skulduggery to sit down so she could get something. He came into the diner and looked at her before shaking his head slightly and sitting down opposite her. A waitress rolled up to them on roller skates wearing a short pink skirt and a white blouse. Her name badge said 'My name is Maggie' as her pig tails and heavy makeup finished off the look.

"What can I get ya?" she asked as she chewed on a piece of chewing gum.

"Can I have pancakes, the breakfast muffin deluxe and some coke please?" Valkyrie asked, watching Skulduggery as he checked the prices in the menu. The waitress scribbled down her order then turned to Skulduggery.

"Nothing for me," He said, she nodded then skated off to the kitchen. Valkyrie tried her best not to laugh at his disapproving glare that was pointing her way.

"So the case?" she asked in an effort to appear unaffected. Skulduggery seemed baffled but then nodded.

"So we established the basics. What led us to the establishment that had us running for your life?"

"For mine?" she started but shook it off, "We found a person running away from the warehouse so we followed him and it led us to there. After watching the place we found that most people left for the night so you came up with the plan of sneaking in and hanging around until night before we started investigating but they knew about it."

The waitress rolled up to them carrying a mound of pancakes drizzled in syrup, a large breakfast muffin still steaming from the heat and her glass of coke. She set them down and gave the bill to Skulduggery who looked at it then sighed.

"The things I do for you Valkyrie." He murmured before paying. Valkyrie looked at her name badge again as the light glinted from it and blinked in surprise. The name tag had changed from Maggie to Kinsey. She looked at the waitress suspiciously who didn't notice. As she wheeled off Valkyrie followed where she went, expecting her to get someone else's order as a big group had just walked in but instead she went straight to the back of the room where a No Admittance sign hung on a door. She crept in and then she was gone. Skulduggery caught where Valkyrie was looking.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. She snapped out of her trance and focused on the food in front of her.

"Nothing, you were saying?" she replied. Skulduggery caught that things weren't as simple as they'd seemed but he didn't question her about it.

"So they knew about it. Who was the only people who knew about it?" she thought about it then it dawned on her.

"Only us, Ghastly, Erskine and a few other Sanctuary operatives."

"So that means?"

"We may have a traitor in our midst." They were silent for a few minutes until Valkyrie had finished eating.

"What was disturbing you earlier?" he asked as she started drinking her coke.

"What?"

"When that waitress went away," he answered. She inwardly groaned, she thought he'd forgotten about it.

"It wasn't anything."

"Tell me,"

"It was her nametag. At first it was Maggie and then it changed to Kinsey," Skulduggery was silent. I wish you'd told met his before."

"Why? There isn't anything significant about it!"

"There is. Kinsey Lock is an adept her given name Maggie Astern." He suddenly looked beneath the table and cursed. "We've been bugged," he announced whilst pulling out a little black object. He crushed it and Valkyrie looked towards the No Admittance door. Sure enough Kinsey came stumbling out with her hands over her ears. He looked at them with pure hatred then sped towards them.

"Time to run again," Valkyrie said whilst springing up, running after Skulduggery.

* * *

**Here we are! I will now aim to update by every Sunday as school starts back up again tomorrow … :( Not fair…. But please review! I'd love it if you did!**


	9. AN1 (Sorry)

**I'm so sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. I honestly am! **

**This is just a note to say that i won't be updating for a while. It's not that I've lost the spark for this story. I haven't! I know exactly where i'm going i'm just a little stuck on how to get there at the moment...**

**If any of you people can help me even a little then it'd be an absolute MASSIVE help! **

**Sorry again :/**

**Roxy**


	10. Revelation

**Chapter 9**

They were running past roads and through buildings trying to outrun Kinsey, although they both knew it was hopeless. Valkyrie turned round briefly to identify how far Kinsey was behind them and saw her body becoming more streamlined. This in turn made her go even faster on her roller skates. Valkyrie turned back around and followed Skulduggery as he ran down an alley beside two buildings.

"We can't outrun her," she gasped. Skulduggery tilted his head then pushed her out of the alley and into a nearby building. They hunkered down low as Valkyrie tried desperately to slow her breathing. They both heard Kinsey slow down on the street outside and her taunting sent shivers racing down Valkyrie's spine.

"Come on Valkyrie. You can't hide forever and when you do come out…" she went silent for a few minutes then a loud crash made her jump making her gasp. It had come from right outside their door.

"We will get you. We will break you. You are ours Valkyrie Cain and there is no escape!" Doors started opening one by one as Kinsey checked each building, rapidly getting closer.

"You need to go," Skulduggery whispered urgently. She stubbornly shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Skulduggery tilted his head impatiently.

"I can handle her but it's you she's after so you are going to go,"

"No!"

"And not only are you going to go but you are also going to go in the next ten seconds." They heard Kinsey as she started opening the door to their hideout. As soon as she walked in she'd see them. Skulduggery stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Five seconds. Go!"

Valkyrie stood next to him.

"The only way out is there and it's not exactly available."

"Back door behind us." He said impatiently. Kinsey saw them and smiled triumphantly her. Valkyrie turned but couldn't see a door.

"Where?" she asked. Kinsey flung herself at them and Skulduggery pushed Valkyrie to the side in order to meet her full on.

"Go! Meet back at the Bentley!" Valkyrie muttered furiously as she ran to the door. She turned around just before she went outside and saw Kinsey escape from a headlock Skulduggery had put her in.

Kinsey then went on to try and trip him up but Valkyrie sent a wall of shadows to throw her off course. Skulduggery used the distraction to bundle Valkyrie out of the door.

"Run I said!" he grumbled to her. She sighed and set off sprinting, Skulduggery a couple of metres behind her. Kinsey burst from the building screaming obscenities as she followed in pursuit.

Valkyrie put on a burst of speed and ran around a corner into an alley. She burst from the end and glanced back, she couldn't see Skulduggery but she could hear Kinsey's outraged shrieks. She saw the tail end of the Bentley just as a seemingly familiar searing pain consumed her, spreading through her chest like wildfire. She stumbled and fell to the ground gasping. It stopped as Sanguine rose up out of the ground beside her.

She tried to roll out of the way of his hands as they came down to grab her but she was unsuccessful. He spun her round and hauled her up as Skulduggery came charging around the corner. He pulled her against his front and put his straight razor to her throat. Skulduggery stopped and watched him warily. Sanguine held out a lack box with a dial and a red button which he hovered his thumb over it. He pushed it and released it.

Valkyrie convulsed as her eyes widened shockingly. She panted and Skulduggery made to move towards them but Sanguine shook his head mockingly and tutted. He turned the dial to halfway then pressed the button for at least five seconds before releasing it. She screamed in agony then collapsed.

Sanguine chuckled then waved at Skulduggery before cracks started appearing at his feet. Sanguine grabbed Valkyrie's ankle as he descended into the ground. Skulduggery lunged for her outstretched hand and just managed t brush the tips of her fingers but a curtain of concrete drew over her face and she was gone.

Skulduggery stood silently then sighed. He heard Kinsey skating around the corner so he turned around to meet her. She pulled in front of him then briefly glanced down at the cracks in the floor.

She looked around her carefully then slowly turned back to face Skulduggery, a beaming smile on her face and a gleeful look in her eyes. Suddenly a braying, wheezy cackle exploded from her body, echoing around the deserted street.

"I really think that you should be quiet," he snarled. Kinsey simply laughed harder.

"Then I have no choice. I wouldn't usually do this to a woman of your age but…" he brought back his fist then released. Punching her square in the face. Kinsey squealed in anger but instantly fell to the ground after Skulduggery followed it though with a power slam underneath her chin. Skulduggery shackled the limp form of Kinsey and carried it to the Bentley.

* * *

**And I'm back! Please review! The next chapter is written but I won't upload until I have at least 5 reviews so get reviewing! :)**


	11. Interrogation

**Thanks for all the support! Here it is! Worked hard to get it for you… Sorry for any grammatical or spelling **

Their fingers met for a moment before she was pulled away by none other than Sanguine. She turned immediately; fear coursing through her veins at the possible thought of what Sanguine would want with her.

"So Miss Cain. We have really got to stop meetin' like this. Me always havin' to shackle you. Gets a bit cliché…ish… Is that a word? Surely it's a word. Well it is now," an awkward silence followed the Valkyrie stated indignantly,

"You are _not _shackling me,"

"Oh really? Do you wanna repeat the events of last time we met?" Sanguine's words hung in the air around them. Valkyrie had a sudden flashback of what had happened. Him stalking her, the fear she had felt, him gagging her and the taunts from Lucrezia. She didn't want to go through that ever again… She sighed helplessly.

"Fine," she whispered, bringing up both hands. Sanguine roughly grabbed them and she felt the cold iron of shackles around her wrists. He tightened them until they were biting into her skin, almost cutting off the blood supply in the process. She gasped in pain and tried to remove her hands from his grip but her simply held on harder as he started to run. He was panting heavily and tensed as he pulled her through the ground. After a few minutes he stopped. She heard the faint sound of a mask being put on. By now she was gasping for air as oxygen levels were running low.

"Sweet dreams." Sanguine's muffled voice said then she heard the sound of a gas canister being turned on. Sanguine took a massive breath as Valkyrie lost consciousness. Blackness consuming her whole.

Skulduggery walked into the interview room, furiously slamming the door closed behind him. Kinsey had woken up and been taken to this room immediately after Skulduggery had told Ghastly what had happened.

She craned her neck around to try and see who had come in as he made his way to the seat opposite her. As soon as he was sat down his anger bubbled up again but he pushed it down refusing to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was affected by recent events.

"You are going to tell me everything you know and you are going to tell me now or you can start fearing for your sanity." He warned.

Kinsey swallowed a lump which had risen in her throat and stayed quiet.

"I'm waiting." Skulduggery stated, annoyed.

"I won't tell you. You can't do anything to me!" She said defiantly. Skulduggery tutted and shook his head.

"That is where you're wrong. I have been given permission to do whatever aids the return of Valkyrie, so you will comply with my wishes."

Kinsey's breathing became panicked and constricted but she dropped her head in defeat.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know." Kinsey hesitated then said,

"We're using Serpine's castle for our base. There are seven of us in total. There's Sanguine, he can be so annoying and his accent? Ugh! Lucrezia who is so dreamy and I fi had looks like her… Every man who visited my diner would have been-"

"Get to the point!" Skulduggery snapped impatiently.

"Anyway. There are others but they are so revolting I couldn't possibly remember them. They could break every-"

"Is Tanith Low involved?"

"Yes!" she snapped, "If I had her body and-"

"Thank you." Kinsey closed her mouth in confusion as Skulduggery turned around to head towards the door.

"Wait!" she burst, "There's more!" Skulduggery sighed then turned back around to face her once again.

"What?"

"Dusk is involved. That scar is still revolting as ever but that grudge of his has come back alive and kicking. Unfortunately for her but-"

Skulduggery suddenly strode forward and loomed menacingly close to her face.

"If I find out that you have lied or that she has been hurt at all, I will find you. Wherever you are. I would tell you what to expect with a certain amount of graphic detail but I will leave that to your imagination. So you better have told me the truth," He spun and walked out of the room. Slamming the door in frustration behind him before he strode through the sanctuary wondering why everybody was panicking. He made his way to Ghastly's chambers but stopped as he noticed a detective in his office.

"What are you doing on here?" he asked, annoyed at this detective's obvious lack of respect for his Elder.

"Umm…Is this a trick question?" he replied annoying Skulduggery further.

"Do I need to tell Elder Bespoke that you were caught trifling through his personal possessions?"

The detective developed a frightened look.

"You don't know?" he asked so quietly that Skulduggery barely heard.

"Know what?"

"That Elder Bespoke has been…" there was a silence,

"Been what? Shopping?"

"Taken." The detective visibly shrank away from Skulduggery,

"What?" he replied, his voice dangerously low.

"Elder Bespoke has been taken sometime in the last two hours…" he trailed off, observing Skulduggery's reaction although he seemed to be struggling to detect anything, yet her was ready to run if needed.

"Get out," Skulduggery said quietly,

"What?" the detective replied,

"Get out." He said louder,

"But I…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" The detective flinched then ran out of the room, eager to escape Skulduggery's fiery fury.

Skulduggery sighed angrily and looked around the room, immediately noticing a set of telltale cracks on the floor.

"Sanguine." He muttered. He took an unneeded breath to try and calm down then went.

**Thought that I had uploaded this already! So sorry! Say whatever you want! I deserve it all for making you guys wait so long after I said I'd update… I think updating every Monday will do me good so I will do that! Please review!**


	12. Just a case of protection

**Here it is! One case of mild swearing in this one… Don't own anybody except Lucrezia and a few others who appear later... Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, you'll all receive a shout-out next chapter along with those who review this chapter!**

As soon as she regained consciousness, she lifted her head up slowly, groaning at the stiffness in her neck. She tried to move her hands but they were numb from being tied up for so long. There was a window to her right which let the moonlight bathe the floor in front of her. Her head cleared as she heard a door open behind her; two sets of footsteps made their way closer to her.

She craned her neck curiously to see who it was but she couldn't see them.

"Who's there?" she asked out loud. Sanguine strolled around her and into her view. She scowled at him menacingly.

"Finally," he drawled. Silence followed.

"What?" she responded, confused at what he was implying. He put his hands on the arms of the chair she was shackled to and loomed close to her face. When he spoke she got a waft of his foul breath, making it hard not to gag.

"Finally, I have managed to get you away from that bloody Skeleton Detective of yours. You're mine!"

"I'll never be yours!" she burst whilst slamming her head forward into his, making him reel back angrily.

"You bitch!" he screamed whilst going to hit her. A blur pushed him back angrily, making him sprawl on the floor.

"No! Don't you dare harm her!"

She recognised the black hair and the thin face. He turned towards her and the moonlight reflected off of his brilliant blue eyes. Caelan.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked whilst turning back toward Sanguine. Sanguine looked nervous as he fought his side.

"But she hit me first! You saw it-"

"I saw you making her feel angry and you have experience of what she does when she's angry."

"I never, I'm just sick of always getting battered by the Skeleton Detective whenever I've tried to get her."  
"Stop whining. You've disobeyed me anyway,"

"How?"

"Aren't them shackles a little tighter than is needed?" Sanguine went silent but still held the defiant look on his face. Eventually he said

"She deserved it." Caelan went to hit Sanguine full force but Valkyrie had had enough. As much as she wanted to see Sanguine get beat up, she wanted to get out more.

"Caelen?" she started, he looked at her and she carried on. "You have got to help me get out of here. I don't know why I'm here or why I'm being targeted but I need to find out. So please Caelen, help me…" Caelan smiled at her, adoration in his eyes as he replied.

"Don't worry Valkyrie. Everything will become clear soon I promise. Just let me finish with Sanguine here then we'll talk. The fact that you asked me for help just proves my suspicions are correct."

Valkyrie didn't know how to reply so just stayed silent. Caelan turned back to Sanguine then pushed him back hard. He flew across the room and collided with the wall.

Caelan followed him and started punching him repetitively whilst occasionally saying,

"You dared to defy me? You dared hurt her?"

Valkyrie could hear hurried footsteps behind her and almost started crying when she saw it was Tanith.

"Babycakes!" she squealed whilst hauling Caelan off of Sanguine. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him worriedly. "Are you OK?"

Caelan stood up and brushed down his front. He looked at Valkyrie tenderly but his voice was hard.

"Get him out of my sight, or I don't know what I'll do," Caelan warned. Tanith nodded hurriedly then helped Sanguine out of the room. Once they were gone Valkyrie could get her feelings under control. She'd wanted to shout, scream and cry as soon as she'd seen Tanith fussing over Sanguine. She'd barely restrained herself from doing that.

"So my sweet. I will make it all better now he's gone," Caelan said. His voice had taken on a gentle tone again.

"Are you behind this?" she asked quietly, scared of the answer,

"Behind what?" he replied innocently.

"Behind everything that has been happening, Lucrezia, Kinsey, my capture. Need I go on?" she paused confused. "Did I seriously just say that?" Now Caelan was looking confused. "Damn you Skulduggery!" she took a deep breath then released it.

"Answer me," she demanded suddenly,

"What?" Caelan replied,

"Are you behind this?"

"It's only for your own protection,"

"Protection? Do you know how unprotected I have felt?"

"I'm really sorry. I am. But you have been blinded by these people you call friends,"

"Excuse me?"

"Deep down you love me too."

"These people you're sending after me absolutely hate me and would rather see me dead."

"They are the only ones who I have at my disposal."

"They want me dead! They are mental! Not right in the head at all" If you loved me-"

"I do! Honestly I do!"

"Then why send them after me?

"Sacrifices must be made." There was silence.

"What do you mean, sacrifices?" but Valkyrie didn't listen to the answer as she remembered the last time she'd seen him. He had been beaten up and plummeting into the water by the pier in Haggard. Dead she was sure. She interrupted Caelan mid-sentence.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Caelan sighed and looked at her regretfully.

"I managed to survive and heal although it took time," Valkyrie looked at him suspiciously.

"How?"

"Well I wasn't myself last time I met you. I scared you into seeking help and then I was mortally wounded. It didn't help either that I was submerged in salt water. It took me all night to drag myself out with all the wounds that were inflicted on me, but once I did I immediately began the healing process. It has taken me a year to fully heal but here I am." Valkyrie struggled with her wrists as Caelan came closer, seemingly pulled towards her. Whatever the shackles were doing to her it was more than annoying. She felt weaker the more she struggled and if she used magic it was dampened to something that was useless. Two in one shackles…

"Don't struggle, I won't hurt you unnecessarily again, you just have to learn to trust me. I'm sorry it had to be like this but soon it will all change." He stopped walking towards her as her final strength reserves were being depleted. She hung her head and stopped struggling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move as if to walk past her but stopped as the door opened behind her. His eyes closed briefly then looked into hers.

"Until next time my buttercup, farewell." He then walked out. She heard a lighter set of steps and a familiar person stepped in front of her, knelt down to her height and lifted up her chin, forcing Valkyrie to look at her.

Lucrezia was now wearing a dress that clutched at her figure perfectly. She sneered and raised her eyebrows at Valkyrie as if daring her to say something. When she didn't her face fell into a glare.

"This won't take long," she said before placing her hand on the centre of Valkyrie's forehead. She tried struggling but she was still weak from the shackles sapping at her strength. Lucrezia held a tight grip on her chin so she couldn't drop her head and before long Valkyrie felt her eyes drop, sending her into blackness.

**It's been too long… Please review if you're still reading! **


End file.
